Traditional manufacturing of ready-made garments, e.g. jackets or waistcoats, usually comprises cutting sections and stitching them together into a complete garment. This assembly of the garment is labour-intensive and requires a high degree of precision in order to make the garment fulfill the demands regarding quality and trueness to size. If the garment is provided with a pattern, cutting and assembly should be performed with regard to the pattern which often causes spillage of fabric.
The same goes for knitted garments, with the exception that the different parts which form the garment may be knitted to substantially the right shape separately, without any cutting. However, the assembly of the parts is just as labour-intensive and involves the risk of faults in the production.
It is known to manufacture knitted jackets or waistcoats by knitting a large rectangle. This knitting may be performed in computer controlled knitting machines with single or double bed or a combination of this, which enables patterns and structure knitting. By folding the rectangle at two places, it will form the back piece, the side pieces and a divided garment front. This method reduces the manual work effort during assembly of the garment. Openings are made at the sides, either for forming the arm openings of a waistcoat, or for mounting the arms of a jacket.
Thus, the rationalization of manufacturing of knitted garments has reached far. However, if the garment is to be provided with pockets, the attachment of these pockets involves a lot of labour.